Foto de confissão
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Ela era apaixonada por ele, mas não sabia como contar. No dia dos namorados, estava editando uma foto, colocando os dois se beijando. Não conseguindo se confessar, por não achar coragem, a foto o fez, quando ele a viu. /NejiSaku/ Para alguém q já se foi.


◣**Foto de confissão**◥

_Dedicada ao Kallastar/Sallim; _

_e a todos os casais apaixonados._

**[ ღ**** ]**

**Summary:** Ela era apaixonada por ele, mas não sabia como contar. No dia dos namorados, estava editando uma foto, colocando os dois se beijando. Não conseguindo se confessar, por não achar coragem, a foto o fez, quando ele a viu. /NejiSaku/

**[ ღ**** ]**

Havia horas em que estava sentada em frente ao PC.

Na tela, uma foto sendo editada no Photoshop.

- Merda... não é assim. Mais claro os olhos! -disse para mim mesma, irritada.

Havia perdido a noção do tempo.

Queria editar uma foto, colocando ele me beijando. Pois, oras, era Dia dos namorados e uma garota pode sonhar né?

Uma janela no msn piscou.

Eu realmente tentei ignorar, mas chamaram-lme a atenção.

× тєηтєη × ∂ιѕтυявє∂ αηgєℓ diz:

SAKURA!!!!!!  
× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

HANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

SAKURA NÃO ME IGNORA! Ò.Ó

_× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】 acabou de pedir a sua atenção_

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Deus, Tenten.... estou tentando editar umas fotos aqui! ò.ó

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

He... q fotos, ein?!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

De nada ù.ú

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Você ñ me engana, Sakura.

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】está na conversa.

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】está na conversa.

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Girls! Adivinhem só!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

A Sakura enfim se confessou pro primo da Hinata?!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Ei! Eu estou aqui! ò.ó

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Vc finalmente se confessou pro Neji-nii-san, Blossom?!

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Antes fosse -.-

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Credo, como vc é devagar, Sakura.

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Como eu poderia me confessar pra ele, se ele nem está aqui?!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Era só ligar pro seu mano, o Naruto.

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Ñ é tão fácil assim, Sweet.

Suspirei, minimizando a janela do Msn, que não parava de piscar, e tentei me concentrar novamente na foto.

'Meu Deus, como é difícil editar isso.'

O cabelo rosa já estava quase perfeito, até que fui, novamente, interrompida por uma janela tremendo.

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

O que foi?

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Blossom, vc leu o que falamos?

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Isso é tão típico ela, é claro que ñ leu!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Ah, não falem assim da Blossom! Ela é meio lerda e autista, mas a gente ama ela assim!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Só que ela vai ficar pra titia assim!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Eu estou tentando editar fotos!

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Isso não é desculpa pra nos ignorar!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Fotos do quê?!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Tb quero saber! *-*

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Ah, de umas coisas ai.

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Ela tá tentando fazer uma montagem dela e do Neji.

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

OH MEU DEUS!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Vc já tá tão carente assim, Bloss?

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Ñ é nda disso! Eu só...

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Sakura, se vc me pedisse, eu te daria umas fotos do Neji-nii-san!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Mas, eu....

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Sakura, vc tem q se confessar logo!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

É isso aí! Ouvi umas garotas do colégio dizendo que iriam entregar chocolate pra ele hoje e se confessar!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Blossom... se vc n se confessar logo, vc pode perdê-lo.

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Eu mal consigo falar com ele! Quão menos me confessar!

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Aff! Eu já me confessei pra ele, lembra?!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Você levo um baito 'NÃO', ne, Umpire?!

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Cala boca FLOWER!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Ui' Tá de TPM, Ump?!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Chega vcs duas! Temos que nos concentrar na Bloss!

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

*suspira* Sim... nós temos....

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Blossom?!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

É bom por isso, garotas... eu tenho medo.

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Sakura... vc acha q eu n tinha medo?!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Mas, Ump...

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Sem 'mas', Sakura. Vc tem q se confessar.

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Concordo com a Tenten. Vc pode perdê-lo pra sempre, Bloss. Ele pode ser o homem da sua vida e vc vai perdê-lo pra outra... E, pior... UMA PATY!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Sakura... d q vale uma vida vivida no medo?! Isso n é viver, amiga. Isso é sobreviver.

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Não adianta ter medo...

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Um covarde tem medo de tentar, temendo o resultado.

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

O corajoso, vai em frente, mesmo com receio. Ele sabe q n adianta temer. Aquilo q acontecerá, aconteceu.

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

E... Sak... bem... tenho algo pra confessar pra vc.

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Meu deus...

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

A nossa Sweet foi qm falou isso?! o_o

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

É sim!

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Ela se confessou pro Naruto e agora eles estão namorando!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

O QUÊ?!!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

ELE NÃO ME CONTOU NADA SOBRE ISSO!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

TENTEN!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

EU Q IA CONTAR PRA ELA! Ò.Ó

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Era isso que vc ia confessar, Sweet?!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Bem... tem outra coisa tb.

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Vai me contar que tá grávida?!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

TENTEN!

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Desculpa... n me aguentei --'

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Conta logo, Sweet.

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

ONEJITEMUMAQUEDAEMVC!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

O q? õ.o

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Ela disse que o Neji tem uma queda por vc :D

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Mas... mas.... como?!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Vc ainda n tinha percebido, Sakura?!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Oh meu deus... como vc é lerda!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Nunca percebi nda disso!

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Ele tem fotos de vc na escrivaninha Sakura....

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Ele gosta muito de vc...

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Mas...

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Vc nunca deu nenhum sinal de q gostava dele.

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Ele pode ter desistido agora.

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

OH MEU DEUS!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Gente! O Naruto chega daqui a pouco com os garotos!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Tenho certeza q o Neji vai estar junto!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Daí eu vou....

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Eu vou....

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Se confessar.

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Se confessar

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Se confessar.

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

E não esqueça os chocolates!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Como...

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

A gente te conhece melhor do q qualquer um, Sak.

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Amo vcs, garotas! *-*

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Depois eu conto o que aconteceu!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Desejem-me sorte!

₪ ιησ【∂єѕєят ƒℓσωєя】diz:

Sorte, amiga! ;)

× тєηтєη 【тнє υмριяє】diz:

Vai lá garota! Sorte, Sak! ;D

●๋• нιηαтα 【ѕωєєт ѕєηѕαтιση】diz:

Sorte, Blossom! Sei q tdo vai dar certo!

∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】diz:

Nos vemos, girls!

_∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】saiu da conversa._

_∫• 「ѕαкυяα」【тнє вℓσѕѕσм】está offline._

Depois de conversar com elas... eu tive um pouco mais de coragem!

Talvez, Neji realmente gostasse de mim!

Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Que sonho!

Terminei de editar a foto e adicionei nossos nomes.

Tão entretida que eu estava que não notei alguém adentrando meu quarto.

- Que linda foto. -virei-me rapidamente, colocando-me na frente do PC.

- Eu.. Eu... posso explicar... -disse rapidamente. Mas, quando olhei para quem era.... me assustei um pouco.

- Neji?! -perguntei, confusa.

- Seu irmão disse que você estaria aqui... -ele falou, aproximando-se de mim. -Então, resolvi vir vê-la... -mais um passo para perto de mim. -Sua porta não estava trancada... -mais um e agora ele estava bem em minha frente, nossos narizes quase tocando-se. -E... -ele se aproximou ainda mais, nossas respirações se mesclando. -Eu gostei do que vi. -ele colocou seus lábios nos meus.

Meus olhos se arregalaram momentaneamente, mas, depois, lembrei-me de quem era que estava me beijando.

**Neji...**

Coloquei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo e colocando todos meus sentimentos ali.

Beijamo-nos por vários minutos, até eu me afastar um pouco dele, minha respiração pesada.

- Eu... -tentei falar algo, mas todos meus pensamentos estava focados nele e apenas nele.

- Realmente gostei da foto. Mas, prefiro a original. -ele sorriu torto para mim e achei-o muito mais bonito e gostoso que o Robert Pattison com o sorriso dele estilo Edward Cullen.

- Er... Neji... eu preciso te falar algo... -comecei, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- Sakura, amo você desde o primeiro minuto em que a vi. Quer ser minha namorada?! -olhei-o atordoada por alguns instantes, tomada de surpresa pela atitude tão direta dele. -Er... se você não quiser.... -ele começou a falar, mas o interrompi me jogando em seus braços e tascando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

- É claro que aceito. Bobinho! -ri, totalmente apaixonada. -Ah! -exclamei, descendo de seus braços.

Fui até meu guarda-roupas e o abri, encontrando ali dentro um pacote de presentes. Me encaminhei até ele e estendi o pacote.

- Feliz dia dos namorados. -eu disse, sorridente.

Daquele dia em diante foi como num sonho.

Era apenas ele e eu....

É claro que havia minhas amigas e meu irmão com os amigos dele.

Mas, para nós, havia um mundinho só nosso.

Com nossa foto de amor via photoshop.

A foto que foi minha salvação.

Minha foto de confissão.

॰॰॰॰

**Fin!**

॰॰॰॰

**N/A:** Bem, uma história bem bobinha!

Mas, eu amei escrevê-la! XD

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Feliz dia dos namorados!**

Pra vocês, meu leitores queridos!

E, obrigada por todo seu apoio em todas minhas histórias!

Fico muito feliz!

Beijos para os apaixonados!

E abraços apertados em todos!

**_Sayu Koishimoto_**

**[ ღ**** ]**

_Se você não encontrou sua alma gêmea ainda,_

_não se desespere._

_Ela está ali, bem perto..._

_É só virar a esquina._

**[ ღ**** ]**

_14-02-2009_


End file.
